Gappy
Archie, otherwise known by their Turtleseed display named noah is cool ☆ or Noah, is a fairly new Turtleseed user known for being not known. Archie was previouly Turtleseed user @gappy. Some say that Archie is not actually a person, but a whisper on the wind, but no one is for sure. "sometimes the way@gappy seeds reminds me of the way Jaden Smith tweets" - @dracomalfoy "when i see @gappy making seeds my reaction is usually more like "wtf the fuck"" - ''@eva01 Archie is dating @Maxie. Archie became a Turtleseed Legend on 19/12/2014. Their last donator was @touya. About : 'Archie' (Japanese: アオギリ Aogiri) is the head of Team Aqua. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Aqua Leader (Japanese: アクアだんリーダー Team Aqua Leader). In Pokémon Sapphire and their remakes, he first appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City, trying to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, Team Aqua members steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo and try to turn Mt. Chimney into a lake. Then, after Shelly raids the Weather Institute, Archie steals the RedS/Blue OrbAS from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Aqua members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about a seafloor cavern. Team Aqua promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Kyogre. '' Archie is an 18 year old pansexual (?) white male from Alberta, Canada. While Archie only uses he/him pronouns and is referred to as male, Archie's gender is actually that of a demi-boy. It's confirmed that Archie is going back to highschool for a semester where he is taking art classes. Archie wants to be an illustrator or graphic novelist after college. Archie is known to be a huge weeaboo. Archie's interests include anime and manga, of which he is an avid fan. Archie is known to like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, DRAMAtical Murder, One Piece, and Madoka. Archie also has a variety of favorite video games, including Saints Row, Fire Emblem, and Pokemon, the latter of which Archie became so attached to that his primary fictionkin type is that of the ghost-type Pokemon, Gengar. Archie's other three fictionkin types are private, but he is very open about being mothkin, alienkin, and oceankin. Though outgoing and loud, Archie is a very shy person who has stated numerous times that talking to the community of Turtleseed made him rife with anxiety and fears of being inadequate on the site. These feelings, reportedly, have not gone away. Archie tends to be a mediator for many of the kerfuffles on Turtleseed. Varying Information Archie does not align themselves with any specific clique on Turtleseed, but tends to interact with OP Crew the most. Archie also likes to think he has his own crew- himself, @Maxie, @kingcrimson and @kaelthas. Archie became the shore topic for a very short time as multiple people seeded about not knowing who he was. Archie is Legend #19. Trivia *Archie was invited by Turtleseed user Ashton @MLPMichael, whom they know in real life. *In contrast, Archie invited Turtleseed user Ennel @Maxie. *Archie accidentally caused an influx of seeds about animals with human hands, and many seeds beginning with "What if..." followed by unscrupulous ideas and thoughts about the world. *Nobody knows who Archie is. *Is a community leader. Testimonials "TS user @gappy gap'd the wall" -@canary "sometimes the way @gappy seeds reminds me of the way Jaden Smith tweets" - @dracomalfoy "@gappy is cool as hell and his taste in jojo characters is 10000%" -@ace "overwhelmingly charming and blessed with a unique sense of humor. it's an absolute joy to see you on our shore in the evenings ��" -@princessluna Category:About Category:Varying Information Category:Trivia